Princess Gale
Open for roleplay on my message wall or Discord (Fyrestorm#3430) [Full credit to [[User:Fubsy|'Fubsy']] for format.] Gale is a young, relatively pretty ruby-scaled SkyWing with a pale rose underbelly and copper eyes. She currently resides in [[The SkyWings|'the SkyWing tribe']] as their Crown Princess with her mother [[Queen Jasper|'Queen Jasper']]. Appearance Gale is a medium height SkyWing dragoness of slender, muscular stature, however her shoulders are neither broad nor narrow. Her scales are dark ruby, while her undersides are the color of a light rose; her wing membranes are pale rose as well. She has copper-colored downturned eyes and oftentimes wears powder pink or grey "eyeshadow" made from a mix of mountain herbs. On her talons are several rings, all of them silver and one of them enchanted to keep the wearer from losing one of their senses, while another protects the wearer from SandWing venom. However, she has a couple of scars; one on her shoulder from a fight with her adoptive sister, Ex-Princess Sunstone, and another on her upper hindleg from a battle with her adoptive brother, Prince Sanddune. Species: '''Purebred SkyWing '''Height: '''21 ft. '''Weight: '''1173 lbs. '''Colors: ['Colors' format adapted from [[User:ArkhamHood|'ArkhamHood']].] Relations Family The late Queen Ember is the mother of Queen Soaring and Princess Dawn, Queen Jasper's mother and aunt respectively, as well as Gale's grandmother and great-aunt. The late Princess Dawn married the late Buzzard, and is mother to Princess Surge, Jasper's cousin. The late Queen Soaring is the mother of Queen Jasper, and thus Gale's grandmother. She is also the adoptive mother to the late Prince Screech, the late orphaned Princess Shrike and the late Prince Hawk, Jasper's brothers and sisters. Queen Jasper is married to King Empyrean, the only son of Ural and Gyrfalcon. Their dragonets are Princess Gale, the missing animus Princess Vixen, late Princes Agate, Hyssop, and Tiercel. They are the adoptive parents of Prince Hurricane and the late Princess Sunstone. Recently they have adopted a runaway SandWing prince, Prince Sanddune. The late Princess Sunstone and the late SandWing civilian Sunburn are the parents of the illegitimate, late Caracara. Gale despises them. Prince Hurricane and the late SandWing healer Calypso are the parents of Prince Torch, Gale's nephew. Princess Gale and the late, disgraced soldier Pine are the parents of twins Princess Alpine and the late Prince Scald. Opinions Format Adapted by [[User:Apricate|'Apricate']] |} ''Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system)'' Main SkyWing Tribe '''Assorted - / / "I love them and I'm honored to be their future ruler. Under me, I'll make sure we become the most powerful tribe on this continent, and I'll make sure the SandWings suffer." '''Jasper Argentfish - / / / / "She's the best mother and queen any dragon could ask for." Empyrean Argentfish - / / / / "I love my father. He's always there''."'' Agate Foxwolf273 - / / / / "He may as well have been born a SandWing!" Hurricane SpiritWolf10115 - / / / / "He's okay, but I don't like his wife. His son is tolerable." Sunstone Mysterypine - / / / / "That's what happens when you take in strays." Hyssop Mysterypine - / / / / "He was so young...I wish he hadn't died like that." Tiercel Loonacrystal - / / / / "He vanished. I don't know where he went." Vixen SpiritWolf10115 - / / / / "If only those rogues hadn't taken her! We were going to have her terrorize the SandWings and help us win the war." Ragnarok Argentfish - / / / / "He's sweet and the only brother of mine that isn't dead or married to a SandWing, even if he's my half-brother." Surt Jammer2vfbq - / / / / "S-she rejected me!! Because I thought she was a guy!! You don't do that to me!" Alpine JuniperTheSkyWing - / / / / "Three Moons, she went to the library without telling me! She could've gotten cold, o-or sick, or worse-!" Personality Traits: *'Positive:' Motherly, outgoing, loyal *'Neutral': Proud, flirty, ambitious *'Negative': Judgmental, melodramatic, aggressive Explanation on Positive Traits * Gale is very motherly and tends to be rather overprotective of her daughter. Despite her over-dramatic nature she will listen to your problems and give her thoughts. Sometimes she'll even intervene. * The spotlight is something that Gale adores and it comes to her naturally, as she is a relatively important figure in SkyWing politics. She is quite amicable and eager to befriend or meet anyone, especially if they're handsome or wealthy. * Instilled in her since she hatched, Gale has a strong loyalty to her mother and kingdom. She won't tolerate anyone speaking down on her family or her and would much rather die for her kingdom than live under someone who isn't her mother. Explanation on Neutral Traits: *SkyWings have a strong tendency to be haughty and very proud of their kingdom. Gale is proud of what her mother has achieved and that they are practically winning the war against the SandWings. She tends to rub it in, and rubs it in as much as she can. *Gale is a bit of a flirt and has had several lovers over the years, including a naive heiress, a low-ranking soldier, and a personal guard, who was the father of her dragonets. She flirts around partially out of boredom, and partially out of desperation for something other than being pampered. *Raised from birth to be her mother's successor, Gale is naturally ambitious. If she wants something, she's going to get it, and she has a strong desire to be in charge. She despises it when her view is challenged, or when there's a potential problem in her way, such as when her disgusting cousin Surge seemed to threaten Queen Jasper- she had the harlot executed, of course. Explanation on Negative Traits: *Coming from a high spot in society, Gale looks down on those who tend to barely put any effort into working for the SkyWing cause - disgusting serfs! She views her tribe as superior to the others, especially the RainWings whom she has been taught are lazy and gluttonous. *It does not need to be pointed out, it is already obvious: Gale is a drama queen and tends to take any situation out of proportions. A small cut is a lifelong scar. Smeared eye shadow is as dangerous as a SandWing. Gale just doesn't know true struggle, having grown up in the palace her entire life. *Aggression is a natural SkyWing trait. Gale is no exception; if you give her one wrong look she'll snap at you and make sure you regret what you just did. She'll do what it takes to get to her goal, and she's pushier than one would expect from looking at her. History Prior Queen Jasper was a survivor and a queen truly worthy of her crown- she had outlived a kingdom-wide massacre and a plague, and had lead her subjects down into the tunnels under the SkyWing Kingdom, which had been invaded by the SandWings in the beginning of the Sand-Sky War. After a treaty that ceded the SkyWing Kingdom back to its former owners and built a shaky truce, the SkyWings returned to their land and Queen Jasper begun to rebuild her kingdom alongside her adoptive son, Prince Hurricane. General Empyrean - now King Empyrean - was a general under Jasper. The only child of two military commanders, Empyrean was raised like a prince, and helped his queen lead in the caverns under his kingdom. The two eventually fell for each other, and he became a father figure to her adopted son, and once the SkyWing territory had been returned they were married. Jasper soon became gravid with the couple's first clutch, however a month before their eggs were laid, a lone egg turned up in the hatchery. Neither Empyrean nor Jasper were able to find the egg's parents, so they kept it as their own. It eventually hatched and they named their new adopted daughter Sunstone and presented her to the public as the eldest of their new clutch. Shortly after, Gale and her brother, Agate, hatched. Childhood'Gale was hatched under the watchful eye of her mother, the firstborn ''true daughter of Queen Jasper. She was a quite charming young dragonet, and instantly dubbed as her mother's heir. Agate was younger and weaker than her, smaller and quiet, and even when she was still a hatchling Gale had a distaste for him. Hurricane was eager to have younger siblings, even though Sunstone was a random turn-up in the royal hatchery. Sunstone instantly recognized that Gale posed a threat on her claim to the throne, especially considering that Jasper had dubbed her newborn daughter heir and that she had more power as a biological daughter. Raised by an army of servants as well as her two loving parents, Gale grew up well under the eyes of her mother. Jasper was her best friend (though, perhaps not as much as Ragnarok and Surt were later on) and clearly her mother's views on SkyWing politics and the other tribes rubbed off on her. Quite obviously she was the favorite, much to the chagrin of Sunstone and Agate, even after three more eggs were laid. One of Jasper and Empyrean's new dragonets was predicted to be an animus, however before it hatched the egg was stolen by a rogue group. Not long after the egg went missing, Sunstone began an affair with a SandWing named Sunburn who was living on the outskirts of the SkyWing Kingdom- unbeknownst to the rest of the family. Agate was the first to find out, yet out of loyalty to her didn't tell anyone. It wasn't until Sunstone laid an egg that her secret was found out. Jasper was infuriated, and Gale was no doubt appalled. Sunstone's friend, Firestorm, and Sunburn were both slaughtered in a rage by Queen Jasper and King Empyrean, Firestorm - a SkyWing - for treason and Sunburn for trespassing and being in association with Sunstone. The feud ended when Sunstone attempted to murder Gale, however was thrown out a window and slain by Empyrean. Through further inspection, Sunstone had been possessed by the spirit of an animus since her late childhood, although the royal family dismisses this idea and says that she was simply hungry for power. '''Adolescence Agate disappeared shortly after Sunstone's death, presumably running off to the SandWings. Sunstone's egg hatched prematurely and the hybrid dragonet inside soon died. The dragonet was cared for by a palace maid for the short moon that she lived and was named "Caracara." Jasper's two surving younger sons, Hyssop and Tiercel, did not live long either. Hyssop soon fell ill with the same illness that had claimed Hurricane's family. Tiercel vanished one night, presumably kidnapped. Meanwhile, Prince Hurricane ran off with a SandWing dragoness named Calypso. Adulthood tba Trivia Interesting Facts * Gale despises the SandWing tribe and wishes most of them dead. * Gale would rather not be married nor have any other dragonets. * She is one of the few characters from an old Wings of Fire roleplay group that started on AJCW, moved to its own Wiki, and after disbanding, moved back in the form of a revive. Misc. *Gale's voice is Madelaine Petsch. *Her theme songs are "Slow Love" by MØ and "Silhouettes" by Of Monsters and Men. Gallery File:Gale.fullbody.png|Fullbody of Gale; colored by Fyrestørm, lineart by Joy Ang File:Gale.headshot-0.png|Headshot of Gale File:IMG 3802.png|Gale on The SkyWings' banner; by JuniperTheSkyWing File:IMG 5332.png|Gale Icon by JuniperTheSkyWing Placeholder.png|TBA Placeholder.png|TBA